Missing
by Alena24cm
Summary: Ryuichi's gone mising, can Tohma save him in time?
1. Default Chapter

Well, this is the first time I've made a try at something like this. that is, letting other people read what I've written, I've written quite a bit, but usually it just sits on my hard drive.. : ) . all alone :P  
  
I hope I've got the rating right, if I'm wrong please correct me! Ah, only one of the characters belong to me, and he doesn't have a name yet. the rest all belong to the person who created gravitation.. hopefully I don't mangle them too much : ) Enjoy!  
  
GONE MISSING  
'Ryu-chan', he purred in the silence of his thoughts, 'you will be mine'.  
  
The crowd roared around him, screaming girls jostled him as they fought for a better view, as they vied for the faint hope of being noticed by the strangely charismatic singer. He knew they wouldn't be. He knew the singer was going to be his alone. He made sure of it.  
  
The dark haired man smiled fiercely, unnoticed in the crowd.  
  
...  
  
"Waiiiiit!!! Tohma-kun!!!!" A hyperactive Ryuichi called after his friend and fellow band member, who turned with a look of resigned patience. Ryuichi rushed up to him and thrust Kumagorou in his face. "Aren't you going to take me and Kumagorou home?" He asked, a pout on his face.  
  
Tohma sighed, trying not to be annoyed by having to remind his childlike friend once again, "No, I have a meeting to attend this evening, but your driver will take you." Ryuichi looked up at him with big sad eyes, the pout more pitiful than ever. Tohma couldn't help but smile and ruffle the man's soft hair. "I'll walk you to where he's waiting, if you want." He was immediately tangled in arms and legs as the cheering Ryuichi tackled him. He pushed the man off, then led the way to the waiting car, listening with only half an ear to Ryuichi's prattling  
  
Once in the car Ryuichi rolled down the window and made Kumagorou's arm wave to Tohma as they drove off. Tohma waved after them, then rolled his eyes once they were out of sight. But he couldn't help a small smile as he headed to his office.  
  
..  
  
The man listened intently to the childlike voice singing to himself in the back seat. The man couldn't help but smile maliciously. 'All mine'. He kept the darkened window between himself and his passenger up except for a centimeter or so, he didn't want the man to see his face. He had done some tinkering to the car earlier, in order to make it so he could jam the window in place, as well as making the doors impossible to open from the inside, if he wished it. He knew he was smart, he knew he could do anything. After all, he just took for himself the most popular man in all of Japan. He wanted to laugh out loud, but instead he contented himself with locking the doors and windows. 'Later' he promised himself.  
  
He turned off the road that led to the singer's house, and took one instead that led to a darker part of the city. After a while he heard a tapping on the separating window.  
  
"Umm, where are we going?" Asked a timid voice from the back. The dark haired man smiled hungrily, hearing the beginning of fear.  
  
"To your home." He answered back. There was silence for a moment, then "But, Kumagoro says we don't live this way." Ryuichi's voice sounded tight. Another smile. He heard rattling as door handles were tried. "Umm, how come the doors are locked?" He could imagine the white-faced singer clutching that stuffed animal to him, as if it could somehow protect him.  
  
"I wouldn't want you to get hurt." The driver pushed a button to roll the separating window the rest of the way up, then he leaned over felt around an object sitting on the passenger seat floor, and finding what he was looking for, flipped a switch on the odd looking machine. A slight humming started. He chewed on his lips, as if already tasting some gourmet meal, while a gas rendering his captive docile filled the compartment behind him. He reluctantly turned the music up to cover the sounds of the vocalist's growing cries as he began to realize his situation. He frowned at the necessity of covering up the delicious sounds, but he wouldn't want someone to decide something was wrong inside the car. 'Oh well' he thought and grinned with anticipation, 'soon enough.'  
  
...  
  
His eyes wouldn't focus. It was dark, then light, then dark again. An odd, cadenced sound rang in his ears. His eyes still wouldn't work. He felt he was being carried, he felt seasick, but couldn't get up the energy to act even on that. The sound faded and his world swayed and tilted. He felt himself being set down, but couldn't move. He tried to cry, but felt too funny to do that. He wondered if Kumagoro was there, but couldn't really tell. He tried to move his hand, but couldn't make his body answer him. He felt heavy and light at the same time. He tried to feel scared, but even that emotion escaped him. He felt himself being picked up again, and then he was too tired to think of anything for a while.  
  
He opened his eyes and couldn't see anything. This time he felt scared, he whimpered. He was lying on blankets, but the floor beneath was hard. "Kumagorou , are you there?" he whispered into the silence. He didn't actually expect the stuffed animal to answer back, but he felt better with some sound. He drew his knees up and hugged them to his chest, rocking back and forth, silently crying. He was alone, someone had taken him away from his home, someone had taken Kumagorou away. He stopped rocking, remembering what the strange man had said, that this was his home. He shut his eyes tight, although he couldn't see anything with them open. "Tohma-kun?" he called, then louder, "Noriko-chan?" Finally he couldn't stand it, "K!!! Save me!!! Please someone!!! Kumagorou!!" he screamed into the silence, his voice echoing around him was the only answer. He broke down into sobs, his body shaking, fists clenched, until he finally cried himself to sleep once more.  
  
* * * * * *  
  
Well, what do you think? Is it worth it? Should I continue? : ) Love to hear your opinions! Please R & R! Ah.. please forgive me if I get the -kuns and -chans wrong, I'm not very good at that and would love corrections. Plus I haven't seen too much of the series yet, or any of the manga for that matter. Anyway, hope you liked it! 


	2. Missing ch2

Thank you all so much for your nice reviews! They certainly made me want to continue trying my hand at this! Thank you, Naomi Hunter, for the explanation of the -kuns and -chans! I hadn't heard that before, and it'll make using them easier : ) Also, I'll try to make my chapters longer, but then again, it'll take longer to get them out. : ) . I'll find a balance in there somewhere.  
  
Well, only Mr. Nameless and whoever-she-is belong to me. No one else does. Not a one. Oh, if I get too out of character with anyone, don't hesitate to correct me! Thanks!  
  
*~***************~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~****************~*  
  
"Missing!" the usually unflappable head of NG productions shouted into the phone. "How can he be missing!." Tohma calmed himself, sitting back down in the chair he had just jumped out of. He shook his head and spoke into the receiver to the chauffeur, "No, he must just have gone out." He frowned, "You did drop him off at home, and not somewhere else, last night, right?" Silence answered him. "Hello?" he asked.  
  
"Uh, sir," a hesitant voice came back to him, "I didn't pick him up yesterday." The voice on the other end sounded frightened. "You never called, so I assumed you were giving him a ride home like usual." It was Tohma's turn for silence. "...sir?"  
  
"Come here," was Tohma's flat reply, then he hung up the phone. His head felt light; he began to have a hard time breathing. He failed to protect another friend. He bit his lip, hard, to make himself focus on what he had to do. He pressed a button on his desk and spoke into the intercom, "Have K- san sent to my office, now." His voice held no hint of his usual false humor, his tone was completely serious. He picked up the phone once again and began making calls.  
  
.........  
  
K waved his gun at his charges, threatening their lives if they didn't continue practicing, before he headed to Tohma's office. There was something unusual about the way Tohma had called him, he couldn't really think of anything he had done recently to warrant such attention. His thoughts paused as he recalled some things he had done not *quite* recently, but simply shrugged, there was no way Tohma would have found out about *those*.  
  
He knew something was terribly wrong when he entered the office to see a tightlipped Touma pacing back and forth. He stopped abruptly when K entered. "Ryuichi's been kidnapped." he deadpanned. K pulled his gun, sighting between Tohma's eyes, "That's not funny," the American growled.  
  
............  
  
Tohma ignored the threat. "I made some phone calls and have people out looking for him, but I want to keep this out of the media as long as possible." He walked back to his chair and sat down abruptly. He leaned forward and placed his elbow on the desk, face in his right hand, letting his left clench into a fist. "If only I had..." he trailed off, remembering so clearly the picture of Ryuichi making Kogomarou wave to him as the limo took him away. Tohma grimaced, but let his features relax slightly as he felt the American's hand rest on his shoulder.  
  
"We will get him back, count on it." There was so much confidence in those words that Tohma actually did feel a little bit better.  
  
"You're right." He stood up once more, feeling the comforting hand slide from his shoulder. He turned to look at K, and was taken aback by the deadly look in the man's eyes. It wasn't the usual, 'make one false move and I just might shoot you' look, it was more of a 'you might still be walking around, but you're already dead' kind of look. He wouldn't admit it, but he was glad it wasn't directed at him.  
  
K directed his gaze to him once again. "So tell me everything you know." His eyes bore into Tohma, who found himself remembering details he hadn't even noticed. But just how that bunny's ear lay across his friend's hand really didn't give them any useful information for catching the kidnapper. The limo itself seemed exactly like the one always driven. But they couldn't even use that information as a clue since anyone could find out what it looked like. He couldn't believe that he hadn't said anything to the driver, but habit had just been too strong. He would never make that mistake again. Never.  
  
The blond American threw himself onto the couch, absently knocking the gun against his knee as he looked lost in thought.  
  
"Alright, so there's no information there," he paused, "let's think about this." He looked at Touma. "You called yesterday afternoon and left a message, on voice mail, his for his chauffer to pick him up outside this building that evening. Then your secretary," he tapped the gun barrel against his chin as he looked up at the ceiling, "who is new here," he looked thoughtful, but then waved his free hand as if in dismissal, "but that's not unusual either." He shook his head, getting his thoughts back on track. "Right, well, someone called your secretary who's probably only spoken with the usual chauffer a few times, and left a message that they would be there to pick up Ryuichi. But it wasn't the real chauffer who she spoke to, unless he's the one who actually did the kidnapping..well, skip that for now." The blond manager grimaced. "I'll look into it." He almost smiled. Touma felt a little sorry for his chauffeur, but if anyone could get to the bottom of this, it would be Crawd.  
  
"So, it seems our best bet is to wait for the kidnapper to contact us. Only it's strange that he hasn't yet." K caressed his gun, worry playing across his features.  
  
He stood up. "I'm going out, call me if anything changes." K left Tohma alone once again. He knew K had all sorts of connections and hoped he'd be able to come up with something. Before he could think of anything else to do, someone knocked on his office door. He called them in, thankful to find plain-clothed police; he had connections here too. He had them set taps on his phone, both cell and office, in case the kidnapper called. Then he set to discussing with them possible strategies for finding his abducted friend.  
  
After the last detective left to question his secretary, the limo driver was already being questioned in a room somewhere, he sat down at his desk in the suddenly too-quiet room. Running feet passing by his door reminded him painfully of Ryuichi. He felt that at any moment the annoying, loving, eternally cheerful boy-man would burst through that door, leap over his desk in an impossible feat of acrobatics, land squarely in his lap, wrap his arms around him, and demand that he give Kumagorou a kiss because he was feeling sad. Tohma put his face in his hands, shutting his eyes tightly, wishing for all the world that he could do just that.  
  
.............  
  
Ryuichi opened his eyes, startled, when he heard the door open. He whimpered and closed his eyes tightly from the pain of a bright light as a switch was flipped. He heard the tell-tail *szzt* and sputter of a fluorescent light coming to life. He clutched the blankets to him, squinting his eyes. He wished he had his Kumagorou. He began to make out white walls, and a concrete floor. Once his eyes adjusted to the light he could see where paint had chipped away to reveal relatively smooth concrete beneath. He finally got up the courage to look around to see who had come in. A man stood in the door, just staring at him. He couldn't see his face, he was wearing some sort of mask painted white with four red diagonal slashes across it. Large eyeholes had been cut out. The expression they revealed made Ryuichi scoot back against the wall he had been laying near. He pulled the blankets up to his nose with his knees drawn in. He was too afraid to look away from the stranger, who regarded him so...hungrily.  
  
............  
  
He watched as the vocalist cringed back as he took a few steps into the room. He liked to wear hard boots, they made such satisfying sounds when they struck the solid cement floor. He grinned underneath the mask. Then he frowned, annoyed. He didn't want to wear the mask, but he had made a promise not to show this man his face. He decided to keep his word to her, for the time being. He pushed the thought aside and smiled hungrily once more at man who was trying to disappear into the wall.  
  
"Who...who are you?" timidly stuttered the man on the floor. "What did you do with Kumagorou?" He asked, his voice only slightly stronger. Then, his voice quiet again, and his eyes wider, "What are you going to do with us?" The stranger smiled gleefully as he watched the lower lip of the vocalist start to tremble, his fingers nervously twitching the blanket he held to him. He could almost feel the terror radiating from his captive. He found himself chewing on his lower lip in anticipation. The he shook himself from his reverie, deciding to answer the man's questions--it was the polite thing to do, after all.  
  
.......  
  
***~~~~~~****~~~~~*****~~~~~******~~~~~*******~~~~~*********~~~~*  
  
Ahh, that's sort of a cliff hanger, isn't it.. Sorry, it looks like it's just getting good too. Well, I'm sure the next chapter will answer a few questions, haven't written it yet, but I've got a few ideas. Oh, and I promise I won't let the mysterious 'she' ruin the story, kay! Hmm, do my homework...write the story...do my homework...write the story....hmmm...(inspects stem in hand). : D 


End file.
